tittle ride!
by Crow667
Summary: sarutobi implements a sistem of titles all around konoha in wich people will nedd to do some especific details to obtain a title. the one with most titles will get rewards! naru/harem details in chap one


**hello! my cute little ser- i mean followers im here with an idea wich came to me iwas reading some lord of the ringsx naruto crossovers and sorry right now i dont remember the history but hey author if it was your story pm so i can give you credit for this idea!**

**anyway yeah basically the sandaime is the fuckin professor so he can do anything ill explain all your doubts in new time and please give me some ideas for tittle for all the character of the series and some obtainale ones for naru  
**

**and revew wich ones you want in the harem! ill try to read everyone of them  
**

**and now disclaimer time!  
**

**disclaimer:dont own naruto if i did naruto wouldnt be an idiot and sasuke wouldnt have all those power ups bakamoto keeps giving him i mean seriously hes just in LOVE with sasgay.  
**

* * *

TITLE RIDE!

Hiruzen sarutobi the shinobi no kami , the profesor, and survivor of the 3 shinobi taisen is now with his surrogate grandson one naruto uzumaki(namikaze) telling him histories of the past heroes and legends of konohagakure no sato.

"from the first shinobi every generation have given rise to different legends take for example my teacher hashirama senju the first hokage" said hiruzen sarutobi

"ehhh! You were trained by the first" said a 7 year old naruto

"yes naruto-kun and every one of those legends made a name for themselves for example the first have a lot of titles like "the strongest shinobi" "the commander" and I hiruzen sarutobi the sandaime hokage have a lot of titles as well.." said a happy sandaime remembering old times

"really jiji! Which one!" said a star eyed naruto

"hmm hm hm easy naruto-kun but to your question in my great life I have acquired the titles like "the professor" and "the shinobi no kami(god of shinobi)" this legacy have continued to my students as well the 3 densetsu no sannin as a whole and each one with their original titles like jiraya he has trained hard and has a lot of famous names like "the toad sage" "the hermit of MT. myoboku "

"wow! That's cool!"said an even more(is that even possible?) star-eyed naruto" ne jiji why is it that all of them have cool name and titles and how do you obtain them?" asked naruto titling his head cutely

"hm hm well naruto-kun you see each ninja has "achieved" a certain circumstances giving them the names wich people give them in the bingo-book officially and unofficially by rumors of the people"

(2 days later)

"jiji!" said a water eyed naruto

"naruto-kun ! what happened" asked a worried sandaime hokage

"jiji you see all of the kids have this new game and no one wants to sell it to me!" said a now crying naruto

_Hm I see.._" don't worry naruto-kun ill go with you

"thanks jiji!" said a now happy naruto

_He changes mood so easily_

_(_after buying the game)

_Im too old for this shit"_ after much hassle with the shopkepper not wanting the demon container to have a game and the console they are now walking to the hokage tower with a happy naruto huggin (the life?) of the console as it was going to go walking

"naruto-kun you still want to be a shinobi right?" said the god of shinobi stoping naruto

"of course jiji! I'm going to get that hat in no time ! I'm going to train hard!" said an enthusiastic naruto

" well naruto how about you stay tonight at my compound so you can play your new game?" said the sandaime with a small smile_ he needs to enjoy life from time to time.._

"REALLY JIJI? THANKS!" said an even more hapy(is it possible?) naruto

_Ill make a henged kage bunshin to watch his apartment under his guise "_tough a serious sandaime aware that today being narutos "s birthday some ..unsavory people will try something

(in the morning)

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" asked and enraged professor to the whistling civilian council

"were just liberating the village from that demon!" said a fat council man with the majority of the civilian council members wearing smug grins except the harunos council(hey I'm doing a "good parents of sakura" and ill later make naruto snap sakura out of her fangirl life…if you want bashing review but ill do it just BARELY or none please don't flame me…ill give you a cookie)

Woman and the higurashi who being a retired shinobi and owner of a shop can seat in either the civilian council for shop issues or the shinobi council for well shinobi issues who were glaring daggers to all the civilian council

"YOU BURNED HIS APPARMENT FOR FUCKS SAKE!" said an equally enraged tsume inuzuka with the support of almost all of the shinobi council agreeing not happy with the treatment of the kid because of something he had no control over. Even fugaku while he may not show it he indeed respected the brat for keeping the kyubi in line

"so? That way we do not need to worry about the demon coming back at us" said the fat man agan

Sarutobi opened his mouth to talk but decided against it _maybe I have given too much power to the civilians is better that they remember this is a military government and I make the rules_

"ANBU!" shouted the reinvigorated sandaime and before you could say uzumaki tree anbu wearing a cat,dog and weasel masks appear kneeling in front of the hokage

"its time our DEAR civilian council remember that this is a MILITARY government and they are just ADVISORS and such I make the rules….eliminate all except the ones who have not antagonized my decisions in form of the treatment of our jinchuriki" said the hokage with the hat obscuring his eyes

The tree anbu grinned behind their masks the kami no shinobi is back

"HAI HOKAGE-SAMA!" responded the three anbu and proceeded to end the lives of more than half of the civilian council

"HIRUZEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screeched utatane koharu

"watch your tongue ADVISORS because I make the decisions here you have gone too long doing what you want it is time I get the power of the hokage back" roared the hokage back

"now then we are gonna make changes" said the god of shinobi with a smirk wich was returned by the council

(after the meeting in the council chambers)

"its good to have you back hiruzen" said danzo (danzo isn't bad in this history )surprising the professor

"danzo.." said sarutobi confused

"don't worry hiruzen now that you have your balls back in check I can finally place my cards on the table

"what do you mean?"

"if you allowed those spineless jerks controlling you around I would have benn forced to do something.." said danzo with a blank face

"all I want is to protect the village of our senseis for that we need to work together hiruzen come ill show you my projects" said danzo and for a moment hiruzen could have swore he saw danzo smile SMILE! The danzo doesn't smile

(in the sarutobi compound )

"dad" yawned the always tired asuma

"hello asuma how is naruto?" sai a tired sandaime hokage

"good I gotta tell ya he has talent for games" responded asuma with a grin

"JIJI!" the always energetic blur of golden hair comes and tackles the shinobi no kami in a hug

"hello naruto-kun are you okay?" asked the sandaime with a kind smile

"listen listen jiji!"said an eager naruto" in this game there is this thing called the status page where you can see how strong are your characters and enemies and if you complete certain conditions you are awarded with a title ! like the ones you have!" said a jumping for joy naruto

"really? tell me more naruto-kun" said the professor with glint in his eyes

* * *

and read and review please ** give me ideas for the tittles of the characters.. oh and for the fans of ALTERNATED IMPORTED please visit my profile for the poll please that history is one wich you can decide wich things ill happen wich dont ill try to come up with everytingh you review thanks**

**ja ne!  
**


End file.
